


Intervention

by godcomplexfics (godtiercomplex)



Series: The World Keeps Turning On Its Axis [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtiercomplex/pseuds/godcomplexfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Tashi has to be there in the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, Tashi, AHHH. That's it.

When Tashi arrived at the house, all the lights were out and not even the TV was on a low hum to greet him. It was a hot summer night, yet all the windows and doors were shut. It wasn’t like Nalin to be so neglectful. But then he remembered the weird series of texts that had woken him up and knew that this wasn’t a typical visit.

This was going to be an intervention.

Tashi made his way past the steps, and petted the seemingly immortal peacock standing guard at Nalin’s bedroom door. Like him, the creature had been there for far too long to not know when trouble was brewing.

The problem was that he could only begin to guess at what crisis had brought his brother down. He couldn't imagine what had prompted this latest spiral into self-harmful behaviors and abuse. Everything was fine in the news from his recall.

The bedroom door was locked, so he leaned against the wall and texted Nalin that he had arrived. He could hear the text tone in the bedroom, and then a slurred “shit” before there was silence. He got the reply within a few moments.

“Go away” was probably what he meant, but he had entirely missed the As and the G was a D. “Do sway” was what it said.

After he interpreted the message, he then considered the door, and considered a lot of things as he sat in the dark, hot hall. His brother rarely got this bad, saving fits of this nature for romances gone wrong and for deals gone sour. Tashi wondered which it was.

Nalin still wasn’t opening the door, so Tashi called him on his cell, feeling a bit silly.

“Go away, I look horrible.”

“You sound hungover,” Tashi said, sighing, that alone being confirmation that his brother had been up to activities that would only increase the strain and pain on his body. Nalin groaned. “Moderation is such a foreign concept to you sometimes.”

“Tashi, I do not need that from you.” Nalin's voice took on a harder edge, one that used to inspire fear and compliance in their other siblings.

“Am I supposed to be scared of you right now? You're in bed with all the lights out because of your hangover and possible drug usage. Pardon me if I'm less than intimated.” The peacock nudged him, as if reprimanding him for speaking ill of his master. Tashi then softened his already gentle tone, stripping any judgements he had from it. “Open the door.”

“Fuck off.”

Tashi waited and the door opened beside him. Nalin was barely dressed, wisely only wearing pants in the heat. He kept rubbing at his eyes. “Why are you here?”

“You drunk texted me.” Tashi brushed off his pants as he stood up. “I grew concerned and came by.”

“What did I say?”

“You have the phone records,” Tashi smoothly replied, touching Nalin's forehead with the back of his hand and sighing. It wasn't a country thing, then, but he had attempted to heal himself in his usual manners. Tashi knew all too well that a self-mediating Nalin was never a good thing. It just involved too many vices for Tashi's tastes. Tashi said nothing as he ushered Nalin towards the shower while he opened up the windows to air out the house.  


End file.
